Wearable devices such as Bluetooth (e.g., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers/IEEE 802.15.1-2005, Wireless Personal Area Networks) headsets may be used to capture voice input from the wearer of the device in order to place and/or conduct telephone calls, control media playback, and so forth. While conventional wearable devices may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, the accuracy of voice controlled wearable devices may be limited with respect to the detection and/or evaluation of voice input, particularly in ambient environments having a relatively high level of audible noise. Moreover, low accuracy may lead to a poor user experience, higher power consumption and shorter battery life.